The present invention is concerned with the administration of granulocyte colony stimulating factor (GCSF) to a host for the purpose of reducing serum lipid levels including the level of serum cholesterol.
Many efforts have been made to reduce plasma lipids in connection with efforts to reduce the risk of coronary heart disease. Chemical agents that have been used for this purpose include niacin, D-thyroxine, probucol and cholestyramine.
These agents have had relative success but have had many unpleasant side effects which have restricted their use. It is believed that GCSF does not have the undesirable side effects which limit the use of the prior art materials while it will exert a profound lowering effect on serum cholesterol levels.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a novel method for treating hyperlipidemia.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a novel method for treating high serum cholesterol levels.